The Replacement
by Rosaline Star Calvary
Summary: Mr. Tux was something Private had in his past life, the past life he hated. His dreaded past life seems to be catching up to him. Private had tried to cover it up from the others, but when a letter comes threatening his team he has to go back to the past. Eight years went by for Mr. Tux. The team is left to gain a new member. Can she help get back the Private they knew? Humanized.
1. Prologue: Disguises To A Letter

**Prologue: Disguises To A Letter**

Little Private couldn't hurt a fly. That's what they would say. Too naive. Too expandable. The last one he really loved: Too innocent. Private was different to say the least, from the rest of the group, but it didn't mean that he wasn't bad. They assumed he was ultimately good.

They assumed.

Private couldn't explain it to them. He had done things bad before in his life. So he didn't tell them. He keep it under lock and key. That lock, and key became a vault of secrets like: Mr. Tux.

How he hated Mr. Tux, the upper classed, sharp, witty, rich, Mr. Tux. But he let it slip up. The dreadful Armadillo Kid had came back for another take at him. Private had went under cover to take down the so called Armadillo Kid, Jeremiah Redding, that would scam anyone even his own family. Which he had a four kids, and two of them were his step-kids. Private knew all about his affairs. It was quite sad what Mr. Redding would do to his family.

The man didn't care who'd he have to hurt to get what he wanted. That was his life motto, and it was Private's job to break him, and his motto. And Mr. Tux broke him, and Armadillo Kid was put in prison for a good while waiting for the day to get Mr. Tux back. And that one day the team realized that the Private they knew, wasn't the person they thought. Private could've sworn he lost most of their trust...But maybe it was all in the head.

After the whole incident, everything went back to normal. Almost. The team started to question Private, and how much they really knew about him. What was his past? Who exactly was Private? Private even remembers when Skipper said: "Surely, Private, you would tell us if you were in some kind of trouble, right?"

Private had put on a smile, and looked directly in Skipper's blue eyes to say: "Of course, Skipper." He had lied directly to his face. Putting on that 'Private Smile' that would make anyone believe that he was being completely honest. Private had became what many people call: A telepathic liar. He became such a good liar it was how he became 'Private'.

It was sad to say, but Private could get what he wanted from his lies. He could fool anyone into believing him. He fooled them with his innocents. Private had done things terrible things, but he disguised it with 'Private'. The peacefully calm, Private. The sweet hearted, Private. The naive, Private. The innocent...He knew what he done was horrifying, but he had changed.

He grew into this new disguised. He felt like himself...That seemed so unusually to him, maybe it was the fact. That he had a team, a family, a family of brothers. They treated him like a little brother, Private never had that. No siblings, or a family. Sure, he had Nigel, but Nigel wasn't his real Uncle. He was just his caretaker for a certain time period. He didn't really have this type of bond with his Uncle.

So he decide to let it stay.

Let the lie stay, and simmer here until he dies. It was like watch a flame grow into a humongous fire, and into pitch black nothing. He wanted to keep the disguise, but thing never did workout for him like that. This disguise was no longer a disguise, it was truly him.

So he let it stay.

That's when the letter came...Then Private was long gone.

* * *

**Hey guys, Rosy here! This is a new story I decided to start to work on. Yes, it's humanized story again, because I like those kind. Yes it's about Private but more of him as a outlaw...I thought it would be neat to see a mysterious side to Private. So I hope you guys did like the prologue to it.**

**And I'm still going to be working on ****_The Truth?_**** So no worries there. **

**Tell me what you think!**

**_Love,_**

**_aDORKable Rosy _**


	2. Done Deals

**Chapter 1: Done Deals**

...8 Years Later...

"No." Skipper growls, at Kowalski suggestion. It was the end of the discussion for Skipper. He didn't want to hear it. He never wanted to hear anything anymore. No one ever did. They all felt betrayed for five years. The team wasn't put together. They lost one of their teammates, they lost being a team. They lost the heart. They lost Private.

Kowalski groans, and walks behind Skipper, "It's been five years, Skipper." Kowalski grabs his shoulder harshly, "He's not coming back. We all miss him, but it's time to let it go."

Skipper eyes narrows, and soften to make him sigh, "Your right, but no. We can't just replace him." Skipper explains to him.

Kowalski sighed himself, "Skipper, Alice, is commanding us to." Skipper stops in his tracks, "She came to me, saying either we take in one, or the team has to train recruits for the agency."

Skipper grips his fists in anger for Alice not coming to tell him in person. "I guess I have no choice then..." He runs his hands through his hair, that was one of his old irritating habits, "Who is he?"

Kowalski tries not to smile, hearing this. Eight years, he had tried to be what Private was of the group: The Hope. Sure, Private was also the heart, but he had so much hope in his team. In what he called his brothers, now it was Kowalski turn to raise their hopes in their brothers.

Kowalski had lied about Alice commanding them to get a new agent to help the team. The truth was Alice understood why they didn't want a new recruit. But Kowalski wanted things to change for the team, and a new recruit would do just that.

"She." He corrected Skipper, and handing him a file on the girl Kowalski had found perfect for the team. Maybe, she could be the heart they needed to be restored. He had total confidence in her now it was Skipper's, and Rico's turn to.

Skipper raised an eyebrow at the file, "She's a little young, isn't she?" Looking at the over joyed scientist, his smile had started to freak Skipper out.

"She very..." What was a good word to use? "Unique." His grin started to turn into a cheshire cat grin showing all his teeth. What could he say it was finally happening, the team was going to be put back together like a puzzle. The pieces were all aline Kowalski just needed time to put them back together. It would take time, and he had had to be patient with the team.

Skipper smirks, "Also it seems that her record is...Awful. Kowalski, this girl would be a handful, and a real pain." Skipper forcibly shoves the file into Kowalski's chest.

Kowalski huffs, "I know the girl has a few rough corners, but I think we can change her, we are The Penguins." He gives a smile, "Private, would want this for the team, he would agree with me. He would agree with his older brother..."

Skipper shakes his head. Kowalski got him, his younger, but taller brother got him. Cornered him, and played his cards right, "Kowalski, play the card of guilt, why don't cha'?"

"It's quite amusing when it works, especially when it works on my older brother." He smirks, handing the file back to Skipper, "I really should use it more often."

That was right, The Penguins, were all actually brother by blood. Everyone knew that. Everyone knew not to mess with them. Especially, mess with their little brothers, but that was a long time ago. Now they were a team of elite skills, no longer four kid brother living on the streets. They were...War heroes. Spies. Agents.

Skipper rolls his eyes, but asks, "When can we meet her?" They both walk the halls of their apartment, the HQ, and into the kitchen.

The HQ was enough for the three of them. Kowalski got his own room, and a room attach to his that was his lab. Isolated from the rest of the team...Skipper didn't want to get blown up every five second, though he could still hear the booms of each explosions. The apartment seemed dark, now, and then. It use to be cheerful, and less gloomy. That's when Private was here...

Kowalski grins sloppily, "Well, she not really in the recruits..." Skipper grabs his regularly pot of coffee, but turns at Kowalski narrowing his eyes, as if saying 'You didn't'. "She's been on the agency eye for quite a while, but..."

Skipper grips the coffee pots handle, "Kowalski, this girl isn't what I think she is?" Kowalski gulps, "Good God, Kowalski, she is! She a street girl, a runaway, a misfit!" He points the coffee pot at him, "She won't be able to teach! She'll be stubborn, and let alone hard to catch!"

Kowalski lowers his eyebrows, and tilts his head, "Does that ring any bells to you? Remind you of someone?" He taps his chin tauntingly, "Oh, that's right, that would be you!"

Skipper's forehead creases, "That's what I'm afraid of..."

He sat. Waiting. Waiting for the sign in the dark. Behind him his partner played with his bow. Every now, and then he would send his partner a glare. He just wanted it all to be over with. He wanted the mask to be done with...

"You know I thought maybe it would be exciting working with you." His partner speaks behind him, still playing with his bow, "They've told me stories about you, I would be amazed what you could do." He remain silent, and waited, "Turns out Mr. Tux is a Mr. Fake."

Private closed his grinned devilishly, and turned at him. Mr. Tux got up, and walked towards his partner that offended him. With swift movement his companion didn't see coming. Mr. Tux took the bow from his hands, and kick the boy's knees, and grabbing one of his arrows from the sheath of arrows. He hooked the arrow to quiver, and pulled, but did not let go. Private scoffed, "They didn't tell you much about me, Archie."

Archie's gray eyes were in bewilderment, he was practically bowing in front of Mr. Tux. The stories were true he was ruthless, and cold hearted...It was purely given off from his eyes. "I-" He couldn't spilt out his words from his shock.

Private sneers, "Apologies, are polite to say when you are being rude." What was he doing? Making a kid pee himself. This wasn't him. No, it wasn't, but it had to be done. He is Tux now, not Private._ Keep on telling yourself that, Private._

"Sorry, sir."

Mr. Tux smiled, "Good boy, behave yourself, and I might just not kill you." He placed the arrow back in the sheath, and gave him his bow back. As he did, he heard shots fire out. That's their queue. He nods at Archie, and he nods back. And there off bouncing off the rooftop, and tumbling down for their showtime.

Mr. Tux was doing his work, as he was trying push Private back into the volt. Once again locking himself up, and forgetting who he is. How low he was become was terrible. It had to be done...

* * *

**Hi there! Sorry for the delay, been super busy in school and such. But I finally got a chap. up! Yay! **

**You probably have question as to why Private gone insane. But you see more explanation in later chapters. I know Archie is different from the show, but it work out so well. He'll be in there some more, and maybe a slight OC if you got that. So what I'm trying to get at is: Explantions are soon to come my friends! Stay tuned...**

**So please review, and if you have any questions ask! I won't bite! Promise! Haha. Also tell me what you think, please, I'd love to hear it! Thanks for reading!**

**Love,**

**AdorkABLE ROSY**


	3. Chapter 2: Surprising Fights and Flights

Chapter 2: Suprising Fights, and Flights

Max was having an off day. Usually, he would be up to stealing around, trying to grab what he could, and sell what was for a valuable price. Today, he was running, jumping off rooftops, and trying to hid. So it was a terrible day.  
He hated to run. It wasn't meant for his body, which was only made out of skin and bones. His stomach was purely hallow, he had to make extra holes for his belt to actually hold his pants. Max Cater was a toothpick, and could be easily broken.

If there was one thing Max had in physical traits is his flexibility. Max could be an acrobat, heck, even a cat if he wanted to be one. He could run, and jump pretty good too, maybe that's why his buddies call him, Moon Cat.  
Max grabs onto the fire escape ladder, putting his feet out of the steps to slide all the way down to the bottom. He watched as the one man followed his motion. Couldn't he just find someone else to chase down? This was getting tiring some. Max flew left causing himself to be cornered.

He cornered himself in fear of the man chasing him. Max's eyes were wider then usually, like two oversized balloons. What was this man going to do to him? He shadow came closer, and closer. Each step was fear imposing on Max. Max cursed at himself for not taking a right, when he clearly needed to take a right. Max look at the shadow, it stood inches away.

He was breathing hard, Max could have sworn he heard him mutter, "...Out of shape...Kowalski's smart ass..." Maybe it was just the fear inducing him hearing this, or maybe he did say that.

After his panting spell, he composer straighten, "Moon Cat, right?" He offered his hand to Max. Max looked at him strangely as if saying 'aren't you going to kill me?'. He rolled his eyes, "I just wanted a few question answered, nothing drastic."

Max took his hand slowly, but surely. He kept his eyes down from embarrassment he had misjudge the whole scenario. He slouch his shoulders, and leaned against the wall, "Whatda' want to know?" He crossed his arms, he was angry with himself for being so stupid.

Max Cater wasn't just the Moon Cat, but he knew mostly what went on in New York City. He was the eyes of the city he knew a lot about the city: The gangs, the underground fights, and most of the criminals in the city. Some went to see him for his 'seeing eyes', because Max didn't ask for anything in return. Others hated what Max did, because the answers he gave corrupted them. Max was consider the city's snitch too.

Max would always get beaten up for it. Truth was he wanted a way out from knowing, but his eyes were what kept him alive. He sometimes got reward, Max never begs, nor asks for the reward. He wasn't going to be that type of scammer, or con man to get money. He wasn't that type of guy.

"Do you know this girl?" He pulled out a picture from his pocket that was crinkled, and stained with coffee. Max unfolded the paper, and studied the face for a moments to see if he pictured her anywhere in the city. She had waves of dark chocolate hair whipping around, as if she was looking for a person who took the picture. Compared to her hair, that was only really dark part about her. Her eyes where a bright green, and her skin was the color of a elephant's ivory tusk, though it was ruffed up with dirt, and beaten bruises.

Max had saw her, he narrowed his eyes at the man. What did he want with a pretty, young girl? Max had met the girl at least twice in his life. She seemed pretty decent, not on the top of the food chain, but enough to get notice, like Max himself. So why did this guy want to find her?

"You've seen her." He states to Max.

Max nodded, "What do you want with her?" He worried what he was going to do to this young girl.

He pulled out another paper handing it to him. He said nothing to Max as he read what it said. Max looked up at him, "Yeah, I know where she's at, Mr. Caldwell." Max nodded, handing the papers back. Asking no further question as to why. The papers said it all. "Mr. Caldwell, this place were going to isn't one of the legalist places..."

"I've been on the streets before, Moon Cat, I've seen it all." He notes to Max, as they start to walk along together, no longer running anyone.

Max shakes his head, "Not like this."

Skipper watched her from the other side of the cage. She was eager, her adrenaline was probably the only thing that kept her mind going. He would smile every time she would shout at the fighter to get up. She was full of life as Kowalski had said before, and wild too. He forgot to mention that.

Max tilted his head at the girl, who was unknowing that she was being watched, "I remember now, she works for the Rat King. He lets her fight time from time mostly for the profits. He keeps a close eyes on her, because he knows that she pretty good." Max sighed, "She going to find out soon that there's no way out once your in."

Skipper nods, she was close to being in real trouble with Ramsey King, aka the Rat King. His name came from his last name, and the base of his underground fighting ring was in the sewers. And what to you mostly fine in the sewers of New York, rats. The Team could take down Mr. King if they wanted too, but really he wasn't the biggest threat New York had to offer.

Skipper looked up in the corner of his eye he saw the Rat King overlooking the fight. His beastly arms dangled out of his white tank, and his suspenders that were wrapped around his huge musclier body were to the point they could have snapped at any moment. He looked as if he had eaten two of himself, since Skipper had seen him last. The Rat King caught Skipper prying eye. Rat King bent over the railing he was sitting above, and gave a intense gaze at Skipper warning him to leave now.

Skipper stood his ground, but nudged Max, "Moon Cat, Your work here is finished, take this, and leave." Skipper handed off an envelope to Max secretly, "Looks like things could get rougher." Max nodded understanding what he meant, and headed off without another word.

Skipper continued to watch the fight, and the girl herself. The cage jangled as the opponent's face was being scraped along the cage. The face gritted his bloody teeth, and shoved the victor away. There were no rules here. They all played dirty none of this was fair, that's why it's so easily to get in a good gamble here. The chances even out.

"_Skipper Caldwell_." Skipper turned at ruff voice, the Rat King had made his way to the crowd, as the roar of fight was still going on, "Been awhile hasn't it? What happened to that pathetic team of yours? Especially, that little runt of yours?" He mocks to intimate him.

"I could ask the same questions about your face." Skipper snarls back at him.

He crosses his arms defensively, "What the hell are you doing here in my _sanctuary_?"

Skipper keeps his eyes straight at the fight, "Looking for someone." He takes out the picture and shoves it to him, "I'll I want is her, and I'll leave you to your 'sanctuary'."

The fight had ended, and the opponent had to be dragged out of the cage. Skipper saw that his eyes were showing the white, instead of the pupils. Some sanctuary, he thought bitterly. He looked over to the girl who had now started to focus her attention on the Rat King, and himself.

"What makes you think she'll be willing to come with you?" He asked, popping his knuckles still trying harder to make Skipper scared of him.

Skipper now turned towards him, and shoving him the other paperworks he had, "This." He brought it closer to his face, "You can read, right?" He teased, he rather enjoyed making fun of him.

He looked over his shoulders to check on the girl, she had left her post. She was heading right towards the Rat King, and him. She had a look of confusion, "What's going on? The crowd wants another fight, and you're over here chattering?" Skipper knows what the girl is after. She wants to fight.

Ramsey looks at Skipper, "How about this? You fight me." He demands, "And if you win, then I'll let you leave with her."

"Her?" The girl spats out in between both of them, hoping that their not talking about her. "Hello? Gonna answer me?" She pesters them both.

Skipper thought long, and hard. He checks on the girl her curious eyes finds his eyes. That kind of curiosity made Skipper think of his little brother, Private. How his eyes would wondered back, and forth at each of his teammates, wondering what choice, or attack they were after. Skipper wasn't going to let the Rat King take the young girls life away.

He takes off his overcoat, and rolls up his sleeves. Ramsey smirks slouching his way to the cage dangerously as if anything could set him off. Skipper mind jumbles up in the cheers. He finds that he is standing inside of the locked cage with no way out, but only to fight...

Private was were the cheers were more quieter, but he could still hear the echoes of them. His knees hanging over the railing of the sewer. Boy, did it smell down here, but it was worth it to see his leader fight.

Private had the night off from his employer he decided to check on his team. They seem to be doing all well. Kowalski was still blowing things up, Rico was making sushi, and Skipper...Well he wasn't there in the apartment, so Private had to find a way to sneak into his old room. He did not want to go through detail of what he had to do, but once he was in the flat he became surprised.

He was surprised to see that all of his items were gone all his posters, bedspread, and his old clothes look as though they disappeared from the Earth. He couldn't believe it, Skipper hadn't taken his things down for eight years, and now it was all gone. Just an empty room, making it look like no one ever had been in this room before.

It was _strange_.

He creaked his door open to hear Rico, and Kowalski's voices from down the hall. He could hear the chopping of Rico's knife blazing across the cutting board. Private's stomach awed for that sushi. Rico's was always the best.

"I told Skipper he should of just called for Moon Cat, that way he doesn't have to chase him around the city." Did Kowalski mean Max Cater? What would he want to ask Max for? "I guess he won't get into too much trouble. The girl herself is trouble enough." _Girl_? What was going on?

Then it click: He was being replaced. By a girl? Not cool. Private dove out of the window quickly, maybe he could catch Skipper, and Max to really see what was going on. And of course he did, in the mist of the shadows he followed easily. It worried Private that Skipper didn't even flinch from paranoia of being followed. Things had changed, and so do people. Private wasn't use to seeing Skipper so _un_-alert.

He heard a loud pound of a fist grinding into a jaw. It was a common sound for the underground fights, but this one...It bounced off the walls of the sewers. Private's eyes widen. Skipper was losing. His gum was bleeding from the punch he was wobbly. Rat King look happy, Private held his fists at his side.

What was going on? Skipper could take him down in a instant. With a snap of his fingers he could. So why did that horrible punch happen? He got closer enough to be over the crowd, and looking down. Skipper didn't seem to have his head. He was practically falling from his dizziness.

Private had enough.

His fingers curled onto the railing, and he flipped himself over on top of the open part of the cage. His landing was perfect, kneeling on one knee looking as if he was bowing. Ramsey was astonish, then anger replenished the astonishment, "_Runt_," He growled, "Come here to help big brother, how _sweet_."

Skipper blinked at Private, "_Private_?" He reach his hand out to see if he was real.

Private felt his older brother's hand touch him. Private glanced at him, my god, Skipper was aging. It was ruff seeing him, so...Hurt. It wasn't because his right side of his jaw was starting to swell, it was seeing Private. He was hurt seeing that Private wasn't who he was. It was like his eyes were swollen with hurt that Private caused. Private wanted to wince seeing him, but he had no time the Rat King's fist were coming in...fast. Private pushed Skipper just in time away from the punch. Instead of it hitting Skipper, it made contact with Private's ribs.

Private coughed, "Y-You shouldn't have done that."

The Rat King's laughter echoed with the audience, "Just what are you going to do, _Mr. Tux_?" Private cringed, at the word of his name. Word, had travel fast that the littlest brother of The Penguins had turned into a villain. He saw Skipper's face, sadden by what he heard. Disappointment.

Private had enough.

His fist connected to his nose. Instantly, blood gushed out like a bad nose bleed. Private didn't stop there, he went for ribs. He gave a good few punches, until the Rat King flung him over to the side of the cage. The Rat King lifted his hands for cheers, and then dove in for Skipper, who finally decided to fight back.

Private registers to get up, using his elbows, and hands to find himself back up, and ready. Then he saw the girl. His fist drop, as he meets her eyes. Her eyes looked confused watching the fight, and himself. She mouth something to him: "What's going on?" She might have actually said it, but Private's ears were ringing.

Mr. Tux pointed at Skipper, and she nodded understanding where he was pointing too. Private grimly said at her, "He's _adopting_ you."

She starts to shake her head violently, pulling her hair along too, "No, no, no, I've went through that before, and it's _not_ going to happen again!"

Private snaps at her, "You should be thankful. Be thankful your not a slave like me! That man that you were working with he would have made you his toy, he would have hurt you more than others before. But him," He points at Skipper again, "He cares, and he protects. You should be thankful." She lets go loosely of her brown tangled hair from hearing this, and tilts her head. Private's ears starts to ring once more when she asked:

_Who are you?_

Who are you? Private's throat seems to try, and close on him. Who are you? What are you? A monster...A death sentence...A lost hope. He was something...Something terrible. He betrayed so many people he cared about, and can't even begin to apologize to them. He wasn't Private, that's for sure...Private had lost who he was eight years ago...He lost himself. To him it seem like he would never gain being 'Private' ever again. He was in a prison, and he only wanted out. But the only way out was with a key that shape into the form of a letter, and himself, Mr. Tux.

'He' had enough.

He turns back on the girl, and runs out at the Rat King. He jumps for his turned neck. He locks his arm to his neck, and starts to choke. Gripping harder, and harder, as his fearless _ex_-leader watches. Skipper yells, "Private, stop! Don't kill him!" He pleads, "Just end the fight not his life!"

Private is face is solemn, "Mr. Caldwell, take the girl, and leave." Skipper is taken back with his words, "The girl's life, or _his_?" He asked him, but really it was a threat. He knew what he would chose. Skipper shook his head in disgrace, as he did deep down Private wanted his approval, but this was Mr. Tux. Skipper ran for the cage's door, knowing that it was unlock. Mr. Tux let go of the Rat King's head, as he gasp for breath.

Mr. Tux crossed his arms with his expressionless face, "Let's finish this, your _highness_." Mr. Tux glanced over his shoulder he could spot Skipper, who limped, was tugging the little girl along. He was glad for their safety. He popped his knuckles, and glared at Ramsey, who panted for breathing, "Come on now, the crowd wants more."

The crowd applause was wild, chaotic, and crazy begging for more violence. Their cries, sickened Private, but this was Mr. Tux. Their cries made him crave it, that was what the cries were supposed to do. He felt though the cries were telling him to end it, end it, end it. But really it told him that...

Mr. Tux had enough.

* * *

**Anyone still there? XD I feel so bad for updating so late! I got school going on, and other writings I'm working on. Also...It doesn't help getting caught up in these amazing fanfics I read. I gush at the creativity for story ideas! Soooo I'm sorry for the late updates, and just bear with me. Hopefully, when summer comes I been writing non-stop! **

**Okay, so anyways what did you think? Did you like what I did with Max, because I could honestly see him as being this beaten up all knowing guy. And of of course the Rat King, I really see him working an underground fighting ring. Anyone else? Or is it just me? Oh, what did you think of Private? Or should I say Mr. Tux? Hehehe. ;) I'm really trying to think how he would act if he ever did turn into this really bad version of Mr. Tux. So am I getting it? **

**Please, tell me what you think, and what you might think will happen! Sometimes that gives me ideas from your reviews! So your reviews are very welcome! **

**Thanks so much for reading it means so much!**

**-aDORKable Rosy**


	4. Worries

**Chapter 3: Worries**

They managed to get to the door. She held him up with his one arm slung over his shoulder. He was practically out of it, so she knock on the door for him. The door instantly flew open. A worried face man with glasses open the door he searches up, and down at the girl. Then shouts behind him, "Rico! I need your help!"

The man, Rico, comes to the doorway, and starts to say things in...Gibberish? His mohawk was laying sloppily on one side she notices there's a tint of dyed red. She then tilts her head, as much as person who has a two hundred pound guy slung on their shoulder. She sees scar tissue coming down from under his eye to the corner of his chin. It frightens her a bit how gruff he looks, she gives a tilted smile.

Rico, and Glasses, not knowing what else to call him, help pry Skipper off her. They shuffled into the flat, leaving the door open for her to come in to close it for herself. She leave now, while they were busy. She could run, escape, or hide. She...could go, but she was compelled to stay.

She entered, and closed the door softly. She composed herself to lean against the door with her back she kept her hands behind her. She realizes why she was staying...She was drawn to him, not in the way of romance, but of some sense of security around him. Or the fact that he had adopted her was why she was truly drawn to stay.

She watched as Glasses, started to fix the broken man laying aimlessly on the sofa. He eyed her from the door, while he wrapped the unconscious man's cuts, "Mind telling us what happen?"

She puts on her tough act, instead of being the tiniest bit concern for the nut that supposedly saved her, "The Rat King, beat him into pup, what else do you think happen when you fight The King?" She crosses her arms, as Rico growls at what she said, taking it as a offense.

"No need to act like that." He scolds her, as he finishes up fixing up the man that saved her. He stands pushes his glasses along with him, "Well, I guess this would be the time for introduction." He sighs smiling at her, "I'm Kowalski, and that's Rico" He points at the scarred man, "And you've already met Skipper, your soon to be caretaker."

Kowalski looks as if he's waiting for her to say her name, she gives him a look of, really? "I guarantee that you all already know my name." She crosses her arms more tightly.

She then hears a moan from Skipper, and her arms drop to her side. She gives a concern look, and Kowalski smirks at her worrying for Skipper. She refused to show that she care that he even saved her life, but she wasn't hiding it very good. Skipper's eyes fluttered open, as his eyes slowly made their way to Kowalski, "Is Jinx, okay?"

Jinx awkwardly waves to tell him she alright. Kowalski shakes his head, "Skipper, you should be worried-"

He coughs, "Don't start with that 'concerned for your health' thing." Kowalski huffs, biting his tongue from saying anything else, "Jinx," He blinks at her, trying to find her with his head spinning, "Are you okay? Your not hurt are you?"

Her eyebrows furrow downward. Why does he care? Why did he save her? Why does she even care about him? _Why, why, why? _She tried to think this through. Was she truly happy in the sewer working for a rat? She knew what was the right answer even though she would hate to say it in her self conscious.

"Who are you?" That's what crawled out of her mouth. She didn't mean his name she meant who he truly was. His character. Was he good? Evil? Cruel? Stupid? Things that made him who he is, and what brought him to want to adopt her.

He painfully sit up, while the two other men complain for him to lay back down. He makes a motion for her to sit beside him. She's hesitate, but complies. Skipper glances at the two once more, "Give us a few minutes, boys." He waits for them both to exit the room, until he speaks again, "You weren't truly happy there were you? Answer honestly, I know a lie when I see it nowadays."

Jinx plays with her fingernails trying to ask casually, "Why would you ask me that?"

He frowns, "You ask too many question, can't you just answer one of mine, first?" He pleas, as she shakes her head smirking, "I wanted to know if I took you away from something you loved. I'm mean, honestly, I don't want you to hate me while your here, because your unhappy. So what I'm getting at is do you want to go back?" He offers to her.

Jinx knows what she wants...She doesn't want to be a punching bag anymore for money. She doesn't want to be a dirty fighter. She doesn't want to get hurt...The Rat King would make her life even worse if she went back, because she knew she betrayed him by even going with Skipper. Her boss man held grudges, and those grudges were dealt with a fist flying into your face. She had felt one of those grudges...

She didn't even put up a fight with Skipper when he stowed her away like a damsel in distress. She could have, but her mind was going to find the way out the pitch black coldness. She followed him out of the darkness that she seemed to grow into, and followed him up to the surface of the light. Was it safe to say that the darkness that grew onto her made her fear?

Jinx shakes her head instantly at Skipper offer, "_Never_." Skipper smiles proudly of her decision, and she continues with, "Now, you answer my questions." She lays back, kicking her legs up into a crossed position.

Skipper lays back with her, "Well, this oughta take me my whole life." Jinx kinda pouts defensively at this, she wasn't that bad to ask so many question. Skipper chucks a laugh, "But I'll answer them anyway."

Jinx felt her heart risen with a hope of maybe. A hope that maybe this new sort of arrangement could work out. Maybe...And maybe that's all she needed was the word maybe...

Mr. Tux, Private, scrubs the blood off his knuckles angrily. He was fighting back the tears. Disappointment. His eyes had given Private shame, and guilt. A choking sound enter his throat, and he pushes it back down. He bends over his raven hair into the sink that is filled with chilled water.

His nose dips into the water, then his whole face. It's cool, and it invites him to stay. He drowns himself, as long as he can. Long enough to scream, cry, and engulfing himself with guilt. His head swings backs keeping his palm tighten on the sink.

_Disappointment._

He pushes his wet hair back. Drips of water blur his vision. _God_, why did it hurt so bad? Why did it feel like bricks were placed on his heart? He closes his eyes, and he could envision Skipper's face. Swollen pain...Private never thought it would hurt this bad...

"You came to play the game." His reflection tells him, "You want to win, yes? Then these are the prices you have to pay for." He nods, as does his reflection. Private saw in the mirror in front of him a different man: Mr. Tux. Private never saw himself anymore, if any of the others were to see him like this...He was devastating.

"Awful game to play, I know, but look how far you've gotten!" Mr. Tux encourages him, "You'll be out in no time! Just keep doing what your doing, just pace yourself. Emotions are what brings you down." Mr. Tux pursues Private to listens to him. To make sure he makes the right decision...

"I can't just push my brothers back!" Private pushes his hands into his wet tangled hair to suppress his stress, _"I can't_..."

The reflection of Mr. Tux pounds on the other side, "You mustn't let them drag you down, you're protecting them! Remember? Your the good guy..." Mr. Tux pushes harder onto Private.

Mr. Tux was the tricker, and Private fell for it every time. Regretting every time. Really, this was Mr. Tux's game. He messed with the poor boy's mind, or what use to be an innocent little boy. Private was no little boy, but his mind was easily manipulated into things that he wanted from him.

Private knew what he was doing, it was hard not knowing. The Brit could find himself wrapped around the finger of Mr. Tux. And what worsen the fact was this was himself he was losing the fight to. Private knew he would eventually give up even trying to fight it, but for now he would put up a little defense. Although, the lad would know that his barrier of protection would only last so long. At least he could put some form of a fight.

He stares one more time in the mirror, "Remember _I'm_ the disappointment."

He felt defeated, but Private did managed to make it to his bed. His room was nothing proud to look at. It was rundown apartment that he could call his place of work, not his home. Mr. Tux, and Private both knew where home was...This was nothing compare to home.

His work place was just a two roomed place. There was a bed, correction, there was half of a bed. The bed looked as though a bear had came though mauling the whole entire half of the bed. There was even blood stains on it, huge ones. Near his bed was the sofa, if a object could be a person this sofa would have been a dirty hobo. The room had a window, notice had, there was just an open square hole that brought in the night breeze. Then, there was the bathroom that only had cold water running, that was probably the best thing that the apartment had.

Private stares at the chipped away ceiling. What if he couldn't get out? What if he won't get lucky this time? What happens then? What if he has to be like this? What if he is stuck to being Mr. Tux? What happens then? A ringing sounds echoes his thought, "Hello?" He answers his phone he had been hiding in his pocket that had been the ringing.

He listens closely, "I won't let it happen again." His employer is warning, he has heard about the fight, "No, no, I took care of The Rat King." Private's ears perk up from his employer's questions, "I assumed they were replacing me, sir. I don't why she was there number one candidate. Do you want me to look into it?" He asks, standing up rearing to go.

"If you mess up-" The other end of the phone warns him, but is sharply cut off by Private himself.

"You don't have to worry about any screw ups from, Mr. Tux." He abruptly, ended the call with that said. There's nothing to worry about...Why lie? There was something to worry about him doing. About him proving himself as nothing more than a disappointment.

Private sobbed silently in disappointment.

* * *

**Sorry for the wait! Truly, I am! I have a good explantion! I got caught up in the fandom of Rise of the Guardians! Oh, my goodness! I loved that movie! So amazing, as are the characters! So I got caught up in the fanfics that were drabbles of the movie! **

**So I'm sorry for obessing...sigh. *The Life of A Fangirl* anyways what did you guys think of the chapter? Private seems to be going bonkers...That's never a good thing...And whose this new girl I see? Hmmm Jinx is it? I wonder...And who is Private's employer? Who do you think it is? **

**Thanks for reading, and for your possibly reviews? **

**Stay aDORKable my friends,**

**Rosy.**


	5. Unsettlements Among

Chapter 4: Unsettlements Among

Jinx woke up to Kowalski yelling at her to get up. She groaned, she was not a morning person, especially at five o'clock in the morning. Five o'clock! She rubs her eyes again to see the digital clock more clearly. Why in the world would anyone get up at five o'clock in the morning? The morning! Especially, getting up on a Saturday!

Not fair!

She curses a little too loud for Skipper's 'sensitive' ears to pick up, "Swearing is prohibited!" She hears, and sees that the door is open as he walks pasts.

She groans even louder, but whines, "You swear! I've heard you!"

She can practically see the smirk appearing on his face, "Not in the house, and you have no excuse to curse about nothing." She frowns.

She jumps out of the bed to follow the man to complain even more to his distaste, "It's five o' clock in the morning, and it's a Saturday!"

As she enters the kitchen she hears Rico, and Kowalski snicker. She blushes realizing that maybe putting on some real clothes, instead of wearing Skipper's boxers, and overgrown gray T-shirt. She looked like a child wearing her father's too-big-for-her-shoes. It was a little embarrassing to say the least, but it the only thing she could wear as pajamas. She had no clothes here, but only the ones she came in which were smelling a little rank.

Skipper smiles, taking a sip of his morning scented fish coffee, and cheers it to her, "Early bird catches the worm, besides," He sits beside Rico at the black table, "I thought you might want to go shopping for clothes, and stuff for your room. Unless, you want to keep wearing my clothing?" He raises his own eyebrows, as he ask this.

Even though she wouldn't admit it, he knew she felt comfortable in how the clothes over grew her. She needed comfort, caring, and discipline. She was still a kid, and kid need these things. Skipper swore that things were gonna be different with her, that she wouldn't end up like Private. Whatever Private was. Skipper wasn't for sure, but he knew he shouldn't even call him Private, because he wasn't...

He was Mr. Tux.

He still hadn't told the boys what he saw. He wasn't sure he was even going to tell them. Skipper wasn't even sure how to tell them. He thought it over about what he might he might say...It came to saying nothing. He didn't know what to say, but that their little brother changed...

She mumbles, "Not really."

Skipper sits down the coffee, and stands back up, "Alright, good, then after breakfast we can head out."

She nods, and decides to sit at the bar instead of sitting near the others. She was still on edge, untrusting towards them. It was still going to take time for them to earn her trust, and it was going to take time for them to trust her. They all knew that.

Her nose catches the scent of the coffee, and points at his cup, "Can I have some?"

Skipper smirks, "I don't think you'll like this kind, it has a unique favor to it."  
She shrugs, "I like a little favor to my coffee." Skipper goes ahead, and fills her a cup. He keeps the smirk on his face, as she sips. She clicks her tongue to find the favor, "It's a bitter sort of taste...And salt?" Kowalski, and Rico laugh at her.

"_It's fish_."

Her reaction is fast, she pounds the cup down with a hard slam. She spits the remaining sips of coffee she took in. She wipes her tongue furiously, and makes a face at Skipper. Who now has his camera phone out to snap a picture of her humiliation, and his smile is huge, "Now that, boys, is what I call priceless."

Her face is still scrunch up, but this time it is the color of a cherry, "Nasty, just plain nasty." She shakes her head, "That's a disgrace to coffee."

"It's refreshing is what it is." Still having his wicked grin, and she pouts at him, "Don't put that on me your the one who wanted coffee."

"Not fish coffee!" She swings out her arms out for emphasis, and gives out glares to the two men sitting over at the table. She points at Skipper, "Delete _it_."

He shakes his head, and Jinx bangs her head on the table, "I think I made a mistake living with you people." Skipper, Rico, and Kowalski all share laughs at her, because they knew it wasn't true.

Private sees her, and them. Her being the replacement, and them being his family. His brothers. Private feels a strange feeling in his heart. Jealousy. It hurts, but involves so much more than hurt more rage than anything. He was jealous of the little girl he saw of the screen. That was his family not hers. Anger creep through his head, and was wanting to cloud his vision.

He couldn't let that happen. He wouldn't let Mr. Tux win, though he was close, so very close. It felt cold, like cold water waiting for him to drown. To slip up. To rip apart. To lose it.

"Private, such a _big boy_ you are." A low intimidating voice whisper below his ear, "Putting on this act that this doesn't bother you."

Private face wanted to snarl, but he keeps his composure, "It doesn't." He glances back at the girl on the screen, who's smiling, "None, whatsoevah." His teeth grind, as his mouth shuts back.

"Oh, Private, my boy, don't lie to him." Another voice is in the darkness, "We all know, lad, how your mind works." Private tries to pinpoint the voice, and where it was hidden. Where each of them were hidden. All of his employers. His bosses. His blackmailers. They liked to stayed ominous, and the dark was the best place. But they had nothing to hide with him he knew who each of them were. One of them he was ashamed of even knowing the voice.

"Tell us-s-s Private, the hones-s-st truth." A voice hissed, "We hate being lied to."

Private stood his ground, in front, or behind of his court. The verdict was still guilty as charge. He couldn't help but think of Skipper's saying: "Everyone is guilty until proven innocent." He always got those sayings wrong. He missed his older brother...

"I can handle anything you give me, if that's what your wanting." This time he does snarl at them.

"Can you really," A nasally voice rolls into his ear, "you _peng-u-when_."

"I'm _not_ a Penguin! Not anymore!" He shouts, balling up his fist, "I don't have the _honor_ to be one..."

They all cackle around him, making him spin around in fear of where they where. He didn't like being cooped up in darkness with them watching him, and his movements. He didn't like it at all. He was scared, and didn't want to admit it. It was a harsh reality that would never hit him.

"Lad, you've been doing so well, but we all feel that you're crashing on us." The voice is smooth, and delicate this time. "We're trying hard to get you to break into this, but damn Private you just being too soft!"

"I am not soft! _Mr. Tux_ is not soft!"

Another hiss, "That's-s-s jus-s-st it! Mr. Tux is-s not the problem, Private is-s!" Private wanted nothing more to rip his snake like tongue out, wherever he was place at in the room.

"It doesn't matter as long as I do the job right!" He wanted so badly to grip the shadows, and tear them each apart. He wanted so badly to scream. He wanted so badly to escape this never ending cycle. It just kept going, and going until it was to smother him, and turn him into ashes.

"It does matter! You have to push yourself, Private!" He feels a hard push from behind him, "Private, if you need a demonstration on how to be ruthless, do tell! We won't hesitate to kill to prove..." He feels hands going through his hair to get a grip of it.

Private felt it pushing him again, this time even worse. Pushing him into the monitor that was in front of him. His face pressed against the cool screen. He could see the face, that made him ashamed every time he caught a glance at it: _Uncle Nigel_. It was disgusting to even say his name, let alone calling him his uncle.

Private held back the urge to spit in his face in disgrace, but he remember he was just as bad as him. Only _stupider_. Uncle Nigel face was lit by the monitor his killer emerald eyes shone that he was deadly. The eyes that raised Private, and his other brothers. Private didn't know who Nigel was anymore, "Tell me, lad, do I have to go out of my way, and make you merciless? Hm?"

Private eyes locked with his uncle's, "No, _sir_."

Nigel unlocked his eyes, and look at something more interesting, and precious to Private, "Are you sure?" Private caught his hungry gaze.

His brothers, and the girl.

Nigel was threatening him. Signaling him that he would make him into what he wanted Private to be. Mr. Tux. It was taking so much time for him to brake apart, and Nigel was getting testy, as were the others. So threat had to be made. Just one kill should make that little brain of his go mental.

Private closed his eyes, and shook his head, "Positive, _uncle_..."

Uncle Nigel smiled psychotically, "Very good. But Private," He could see that Private was almost ready to spring tears, that he was getting through, "Don't. Mess. Up." Nigel left with that much said, and the others laughed along together out of the darkness.

While poor Private dropped as the terror of his own fears kick in.

* * *

**Hello reader(s), it's me, Rosy! To tell you guys a few little things here, and there. Okay, so this chapter...Even I wasn't expecting of putting Nigel as a villain, but my mind told me otherwise. How do you like that twist? ;) **

**Next thing is it getting close for me getting out of school! Yay! Summer! The time we spend forgetting everything we're taught! Yay! XP But yeah...I have some exams coming up so might take a while for update...So pray for me, or wish me good luck...**

**Also if you are a reader of ****_The Truth? _****I am having some serious writer's block on this story so might just be a while for update, because my mind is currently in a runt. It's kinda like those commercial with the fallen old lady that says: Help, I've fallen, and I can't get up! Yep, this is what****_ The Truth? _****is doing to me. 0.o**

**Anyways, hope you enjoy the chapter, because I honestly enjoy writing it. Oh, by the way, how are you liking Jinx? She's showing more of herself, and will continue in later chapters. That is...IF she makes it to the later chapters! MUH-HAHA! *coughs* Hairball! XD**

**Da-Da-Da-Dum,**

**aDORKable Rosy**

**P.S. I just wanted to say my thoughts, and prayers goes out to the victims of the Boston Bombing. Stay safe everyone! **


	6. Matters of No Trust

**Chapter 5: Matters of No Trust**

It seemed a month was just enough for Jinx to get used to the pattern of things. It seemed that her world, and herself was starting to change. And she loved it. She never would of guessed that this is what trust, and hope feel like. It made her smile, even right now during her lessons with Kowalski, which was always done after breakfast, and training.

"Jinx...?" Kowalski asked, seeing her smiling at her geometry test that he had given her twenty minutes ago. It was unusual, she hated testing. Kowalski could tell it gave her anxiety, she would always chew her nails, leaving no nails to chew on afterwords. But...now she was smiling?

She smiles even more hearing Kowalski talking to her, "Yeah, Kowalski?" Kowalski is taken back by her smile. It was genuine, and happy it made Kowalski want to smile back as well. He shouldn't be so surprised, Kowalski had started to notice her personality was changing every second she spent more time with the group. She was becoming a..._Sweetheart_?

Okay, yes, Kowalski had a place in his heart for her now after having her these past weeks. Was that such a bad thing? He didn't think so, and the girl probably didn't either. It was true though that Jinx's personality had started to change drastically. She had change from being this tough-as-nails girl to what, Kowalski, would call total-complete-sweetheart.

Through her personality change, Kowalski, could only think of Private. How sweet Private was to the whole team...How caring he was. Jinx was becoming something like Private, though Kowalski would never tell Jinx that she was a replacement, because she wasn't, and never would be. No one could fill the void of the missing Private in Kowalski's heart. He missed him, but there was also a new void that filled his heart. It was a space for Jinx. It made him worry, how close he and the team have gotten. Especially Skipper.

What if she decided to leave?

What if she became missing?

What if one of their arch enemies decided to hurt her?

What if she join their side?

It was these questions of 'what if' that made him ancy. He could tell that the team had grown attached to her as well. Kowalski hated to say it, but they all were afraid that she would run off like Private. What would they do then? It seemed that if they ever grow attach to something precious as a little girl, or a little brother it would be ripped from them...Kowalski was trying hard to not to see this revelation, but it would always pop up when he saw Jinx...

Then he would also ask:

What if she found out about Private?

He knew eventually the girl's curiosity would get the best of her, and find out. But...what would happen if she did? That was the major question. Would she be upset, or understanding? That's what killed Kowalski, the fact that he did not know how the turn outs would come to. And he was the logic-based, rational, genius, handsome, scientist! He always knew! Unfortunately, this one little thing he did not know.

Kowalski would just have to be patient.

"You're smiling at a test...You don't do that." Kowalski raises his eyebrows, "You usually bite off all of your nails."

She smiles wider, "I'm just...thinking," Jinx looks back to her test finishing the last little bits of her exam, "Kowalski, do you guys trust me?" She asks, turning her eyes back to him.

Kowalski eyes widen, "Well...Um, why do you ask?"

Jinx's smile goes down a little, and starts to give a solemn look, "Er, I came to the conclusion," She pauses, and blushes, "That I trust you, Rico, and Skipper...I'm starting to, um, feel like..." She couldn't get the words out, but manages to give the finished test packet to Kowalski.

Kowalski tosses the packet aside finding Jinx more important then grades. He taps her chin up making sure her eyes are focused on his, "You are certainly right to trust us, never think otherwise. We are your..." What were they to her? "Protectors, and team. As for our trust, we trust each other on different bases..."

She downcasts her eyes, "So you don't trust _me_?" She frowns, she was hoping for a yes. No matter what the answer was going to be she knew she trusted them. She could tell though that the boys had something held back that made them heisted to trust her back. She just wish she knew so she could fix that something.

Kowalski pinches the bridge of his nose, she wasn't getting what he meant, "Jinx, trust is something that can't just happen. It has to be won, gained, and most importantly _earned_. I do believe that you are trying your hardest to gain it, and win it. I see that, but for some of us you haven't _earned_ it, just yet." He grabs her shoulder gently, "One thing is for certain that we care about you, and you can trust us. That is if we've _earned_ it."

Jinx nods, she did trust them...She did. Jinx just wanted them to trust them back, but like Kowalski said it has to be earned. Something bug her though, "Kowalski, you said, 'some of us haven't earned it'," She glances at him, "It's Skipper, isn't?" Kowalski sadly smiles at her, "Did I do anything wrong?"

Kowalski shakes his head vigorously, "Oh, Jinx, don't think that, of course not," He takes a risks to hug her, and she accepts it sadly, "Skipper, been through a lot, like we all have, but him more so. Believe me, the time will come when he sees you've earned it. It's nothing you did, it's just the way he is."

He feels her grip tighten on the hug, which surprises the scientist. Kowalski could tell that the young girl didn't really agree with physical contact. When another member of the team would pat her on her back for a job well done she would flinch as if they were attacking her. Kowalski even remembers when Rico poke her in the side for rude comment she had made towards Skipper, which had landed Rico flipped over on the cemented floor. She had to apologize to both, Skipper, and Rico that day. The tall genius knew that the kid had her defenses on all the time he couldn't even begin to imagine what exactly made her this way.

Kowalski had read her file, yes, but he did not pry into her past life. Yes, he had read it, but he made sure to only read the information to find where the fourteen year old female was. But Kowalski wasn't the only one that read the file, Skipper did too. Kowalski was sure that Skipper read the entire thing, and did not leave anything covered. Kowalski was upset with the fact that he did this, he figured that she would tell them when she was ready. Skipper, seemed to be impatient with waiting...

"Who made him like that?" She finally asked softly, craning her neck up to gaze at the four eyed man.

Kowalski wanted to say...Private. He knew Jinx would ask who he was. He did not want to get into that mess today...Also, Skipper would kill him if he told her about Private. So he decides to tell half the truth, "People, our enemies...I hope you never meet them."

"That bad, huh?" She mumbles through his chest, and her eyebrows deepen, "Then why do this? Why not stop?"

Kowalski looks down at the chestnut head, "What?" He wasn't understanding. What was she trying to say? To stop fighting? To stop being...Penguins? His eyes grow bigger, "Stop, what, Jinx?"

She lets go of him, and holds up her arms, "This...Why put your lives in danger? Why do this?" Jinx sighs, "What's your reason behind it?"

Kowalski was silent. The questions were somehow impossible to think. No one really had asked him this before. Why? Such a simple thing to ask, but to give a reason was the hardest thing in the world. Kowalski shakes his head at her, "Skipper's right you know...You do ask too many questions." She doesn't smile she only glances, "I've never had someone ask me this..."

She tilts her head, "You don't know."

Honestly, he didn't, "I don't, but I do know this," Jinx continues to stare at his sober expression, "it's what we've learned, and lived by. 'This' is the only thing we know how-"

She finishes the sentence for him, "-to do." She gives a sharp laugh as he nods agreeing with her, "Heard that one before, especially from myself...I thought fighting was the only thing I knew how to do," She sighs, and takes a breath, "it was how I survived, but now...I'm not sure what I am..What my reason is..."

He wanted say more to her, but both of them heard the door of the apartment open. Jinx's smile returns, "He's back!" Her eyes plead for him to let her go from their lesson. Kowalski rolls his eyes, and snorts, "Go on." She gives him a squeeze, and rushes out the lab door.

Kowalski follows in tow, but slower. Skipper had left three days ago to London, England to meet up with their Uncle Nigel. Skipper vaguely explained to Kowalski, and Rico the reason why he needed to talk to Nigel. Though Kowalski had a feeling it was about Private, or the new girl that is replacing-No. He wouldn't dare call her a replacement, because she wasn't in his cerulean eyes.  
Speaking of the young agent, Jinx, had not been one of the happiest of people...Jinx had begged, pleaded, and through her own little tantrum to go with him. Kowalski had told Jinx not to get so flustered over this, because this was Skipper. Skipper left now, and then to take care of...Personal matters. Jinx had of course, huffed, and puffed at that, even pouted.

She would pound or stomp her feet, but Skipper wouldn't have it. She couldn't bat those long eyelashes to get what she wanted with him, maybe with Kowalski, heck, even Rico was a sucker for her big green eyes. Kowalski didn't know how he didn't melt with the pout plus the puppy eyes. It was adorable! Though, he understood why he said no to her going, she couldn't find out about Private.

Kowalski hears Skipper laugh...Kowalski hadn't heard he leader's laugh like this in the past eight years. This past month he started to hear it more, and notice a few other things, "Hello, doll face!" He hears Skipper greet her.

Kowalski stands in the den watching how Skipper interacts with the girl. Skipper had became the one, Jinx, trusted with all her heart. The two had became a bond, hardly ever leaving each others side. Skipper was really trying, and succeeding to be her guardian. Kowalski had a feeling that he had truly brought back the hope to the team.

Skipper grins at Kowalski, "Lessons got done pretty early today, huh?"

Kowalski scoffs, "It's not like I would've had a choice she would have batted those eyes of hers, and gotten out of it."

Skipper smirks down at the girl who is embracing him warmly, "I'm sure she can always make it up in homework."

Jinx whines, "Skipper don't give him ideas!"

Jinx was overjoyed that he was back, and Skipper was happy to see her. He chuckles, "Jinx, you know better Kowalski get his own crazy ideas. It's an amazing sight that the apartment is still in one place."

Kowalski frowns and says sarcastically, "It's wonderful to have you back."  
Skipper grins cheekily, "Say it like you mean it." Kowalski rolls his eyes, and heads off into the kitchen. Skipper smiles more at the fourteen year old girl hugging him, "I have a surprise for you, doll face."

Jinx looks eagerly at him, "Really? What?" She tilts her head at the stout man in front of her. She wasn't expecting anything, she was just glad to have him back home. She felt secure, and safe around him, she was getting use to being adopted by him. She felt like she wasn't just this street urchin that he found. That she was a Penguin! She was proud to be apart of it all.

Skipper picks her up easily her frame was small, but chubby. She had gain a few pounds since coming here. Jinx noticed that the team was a little on the chubby side, but it wasn't like they were overweight most of it was muscle. Still, she was light to Skipper. Skipper places her on the stool in the kitchen, "Wait here."

Jinx waits, fidgeting in the chair, but Skipper comes back moments later, "I know it's not much." He hands over a messy wrapping paper shoebox, were the sides are unevenly crooked, "I wrapped it myself." He says, proudly. Jinx manages not to laugh.

Jinx tore away the wrapping paper, and lifts the lid of the box. Inside laid a rag doll of a english police officer known as a bobby. It was silly looking with his button eyes, and hat bobbing up, "I love it!" She states discarding the box, and hugging the doll tightly to her chest with one arm, while the other arm slugged over Skipper's neck, "Thank you."

Skipper hugged her back happily, he was glad she liked it. Jinx didn't think how much Skipper knew she loved it. This was he first actual gift that she had ever received from another person. She barely remember what little she had of her parents. This doll was something she could remember, and keep forever. This was her first gift...She wanted to cry, Skipper, really did care. He wasn't pretending, or faking it was real...

Skipper glances over at Kowalski, who shakes his head in amusement. She had gotten into her comfort zone with the team. She was fully opening up to them. Trusting them. Kowalski eyes Skipper to signal, "It our turn to hand back that trust." Skipper only nods slowly.

Kowalski knew he wasn't ready to, probably never would be.

Skipper lets go of Jinx, and tells her to go put up the doll, and get Rico too while she was at it. It was a diversion to talk to Kowalski. He watches as she leaves with her bobby in her arms, "Nigel hasn't heard anything." Skipper lies to his second in command. Nigel had said a few things, but Skipper wasn't going to share them.

The leader hadn't even told his brothers about seeing Private last month at the Rat King's fights. He refused too, they would be disappointed and angry as he was, but he didn't need that kind of feelings around Jinx. She had really jump into the grove of things here, and Skipper was going to keep it that way. He was going to make this girl proud of herself, and forget all the things that have happened in the past. He was determined.

Kowalski gives a cold glare at Skipper, "Skipper, I know you very well, these past few days, even this whole month you've been hiding something." He walks closer to Skipper, and harshly whispers, "And I know it's about Private."

Skipper sends a glare right back to him, "Things are finally looking up for this team, and I'm not going to let it fall because of _him_, Kowalski." He hardens his glare, "I am the leader of this team I have the right to keep things that might effect this team." Skipper's fist tighten, "I won't bring her into this, nor will she hear about him."

Kowalski is a little taken back by his words. Something was up, and Skipper wasn't happy. It seemed like he was mad at Private...Did he see Private? Did he find Private? Was it possible that Private was alive, and Skipper had saw him...Talked to him?

Kowalski fumed, and was livid, "Rico, and I have every right to know!" His whispers rose to mild shouts, "You may be the leader, but we are brothers by _blood_, and you're keeping things about _our_ little brother a secret?"

Skipper licks his lips, "If you knew what I knew you wouldn't want him as a little brother..."

Kowalski throws his hands up, and groans, "That's just it! We don't know! You won't tell us!" He breathes to calm himself down, and points his finger at Skipper's chest, "Whatever Private has done, Skipper, he will always be our brother..." He crossed his arms seethed out, "It's one thing not trusting Jinx, but not trusting your own brothers..."

Skipper scoffs rudely, "Kowalski, are you trying to make me feel _guilty_?"

Kowalski sneers at the uneven tension, "If the shoe fits..."

"Is everything okay?"

Jinx steps into the room with wonder of the two glaring Penguins. She casted a worried glance at Rico, who stands behind her giving the same look back to her. Both Skipper, and Kowalski back away from each other close faces. They both seethed on the inside. Rico mouths, "What happened?" They shake their head they would confront him later, but it left Rico on edge.

Skipper fakes a smile at her that makes Jinx frown, "Nothing for you to worry about, doll face! Let's grab some grub, how 'bout?" She was about to protest, but Rico put a hand on her shoulder leading her out the door.

"Rico, I'm not blind. What's really going on?" She stomped her foot outside of the apartment door, as they wait for the other two to come out.

Rico has a feeling he knew what their heated debate was about, so he tells Jinx in a mumble, "Private."

And all those feelings of trust seemed to be vanishing beneath Jinx's own feet.

* * *

_**-Three days before-**_

He was glad that he only had a fear of needles, other than heights. The view from London own London Eye was breathtaking to say the least, "Tell me I didn't come all the way across the pond to see this view." He says, to the man beside him that was sharing the view.

"You Americans, love our country, and you know it." Nigel Saint smirks, putting his hands in his pockets, "No, Skipper, I heard you have a little recruit that you found of the streets."

Skipper turns his head to the sight of Big Ben, "Did Private tell you that?" Skipper was aware that Private check on his team, his brothers. Skipper had a feeling of being watched whatever he went, he wasn't paranoid for nothing. Nigel had also inform Private of making appearance in Nigel's own home, and having small chats with the older boy.

Skipper was heartbroken that his little brother didn't trust him enough to come to him in his time of need. At least it was Nigel, and of course, Skipper trusted Nigel, he was the one that raised all four boys.

Nigel nods slowly, "Yes, he seemed a bit jealous of the girl. He assumes that the girl is his replacement." He laughs a little, "I think he's offended that you got a girl to replace him."

Skipper smirks maybe the girl would bring Private back, then Skipper frowns, "She's _not_ Private. There is no comparison to her, and him. It was time to take in a recruit."

Nigel nods understanding the situation a little bit more, he had...bad intentions for this meeting. He wanted to see Skipper brake, along with his team. First, he had to find out about this girl that was already messing up his, and the others had planned for the team. It started with Private, and it would end with Skipper's whole team useless.

It was only a matter of faith that Private would do what he was told, and that girl, that Skipper had saved off the streets, wasn't going to get in the way. "Either way he's not please with her I'd keep her close..."

"She safe with us, Nigel. If anything were to happen to her, Nigel..." He pauses to shutter at the thought of her getting hurt, "It would _never_ happen. Private would know better not to mess around like that with me, his older brother."

Nigel inwardly smirks evilly, Skipper was caring towards the street rat. Good, he could use that. He frowned, "Skipper, you really think the boy knows you as his brother?" This was too good, Skipper, still cared for Private. It was hilarious, if he only knew...

"Somewhat..." Skipper mutters, "It's hard what to tell with him! I mean look at the stunt he pulled with the Rat King!" He shouts, loud enough for the people next to him to glare.

_"Yes, that stunt almost got him in trouble with the others."_ Nigel thought bitterly to himself. He had told Private that there were certain things that he could do, and couldn't do. He put barriers up for his 'nephew' not to jump, or cross over. And he did that by making contact with Skipper. Nigel made sure he knew of his mistake...

"It's not the only thing he has done, Skipper." He said faking his sorrow for the boy.

Skipper sneers, "What has he done this time?" He could only take so much. It was killing him seeing Private as this..._Mr. Tux_. It made him furious to see him as someone he was not. It was just some phony cowardly disguise. Skipper was disgusted by this actions of little brother.

"He's teamed up with," He sighs looking out beyond England to the clouds, "your enemies. And he's been doing some awful things...I don't know what he's planning Skipper, it might be best for your team not to know. Because, I know it must be hard for you finding all this. Also I'm sure you don't want that sweet girl knowing that there's a revengeful brother of yours is on the look out for her." He grabs his shoulder with one last squeeze, "Surely your adopted daughter is too be protected rather then her searching for Mr. Tux..."

Skipper wanted to say not to call Private by that stupid name, but that who he was, wasn't it? Skipper wanted to say that Jinx wasn't really his daughter, even though the adoption papers said otherwise. Skipper wanted to tell the team, but Nigel was right?_ "Gah! When did becoming leader become overbearing?" _He thinks to himself.

The giant ferris wheel comes to a stop, and it was time for Skipper to stop searching for Private. He was never coming back...

* * *

**There is no amount of sorry's to tell you how sorry I really am. It's been like what...two or three months! I am so sorry I haven't updated in forever...I can only hope you can forgive me, and be patient. I will try to update a little better...I'm going to try and update ****_The Truth? _****this month, possibly...**

**Other than sorry's, and update what'da ya think? Trust is not something they all have in the chapter, of course I think you got that from the title...Hate to see what their all like with trust!**

**Also I decided to change the title, I didn't think it felt right. It just didn't go well, ya know? **

**Thanks for reading! Please review! I love to hear your thoughts!**

**Love oh-so-sorry, **

**aDORKable Rosy :)**


End file.
